Employing micro-services allows breaking down complex software applications into relatively simple independent processes, thus producing highly decoupled systems. Each system may include multiple applications that are hosted on a provider's infrastructure. Each process associated with the services is focusing on doing a relatively simple task to support the applications for each individual costumer.